Forum:Favourite mission/assignment
It has to be "derelict freighter" on hardcore. Lots of claustrophobic close-quarter fighting, enemies that spawn around you. husks are the worst enemy; they are in your face and fearless. most enemies (I am looking at you cerebus/geth) stand off and let you snipe them. I also like the "listening post" assignments as they remind me of starship troopers. United States Colonial Marines on LV-426... I mean Systems Alliance Marines on Noveria. :p Griever0311 07:08, December 29, 2009 (UTC) Anything involving the rachni, and anything with a horror game atmosphere.Captain tweed 18:25, January 4, 2010 (UTC) I liked the Rachni ones, the Thorian creepers that appear to have arrived with a crashed ship. I also liked the AI quest on the Citadel even though it's not hard to do.User:Nuveena7/Nuveena7 2:07, July 24, 2011 I'm torn between Garrus' loyalty mission and Tali's loyalty mission. They are two of my favorite characters and I could play those missions over and over. --Iiams571 02:07, July 26, 2011 (UTC) ---- It's Hard to say which are my favorite missions. So I'll list my top 5 favorites. #Kasumi: Stealing Memory #Ilos #Lair of the Shadow Broker #Novaria #UNC: Lost Module Ser Derek of Highever 20:08, July 26, 2011 (UTC) ---- Hey, I also love getting Archangel as I love, love, love Garrus!! And his loyalty mission!! Favorite line in ME2 "Run all you want Harkin! We'll find you!!"Nuveena7 13:22, July 27, 2011 (UTC)Nuveena7 Lair of the shadow broker. starts with investigation then car chase. Loved the character of Vasir. Personally i can't fault her for any of her decisions. Imo this mission had the best ending in the series.--Raze85 15:30, July 27, 2011 (UTC) @Nuveena7 Yeah I played most of the missions with Garrus as my wingman. It was legnedary!!! I think Garrus has some of the best banter in the game. You can really tell that he regards Shepard as a brother/sister. Bioware did that really well. I really like the scene on the citadel between Garrus and Tali regarding past conversations and her shotgun. I listen to it verbatim every playthrough. --Iiams571 02:49, July 28, 2011 (UTC) @User:Iiams571[Iiams571 I agree that it seems Garrus and Shepherd are kindred spirits. Understand each other the most. I wanted to have Garrus as LI first time I played ME, and didn't pursue Kaiden for many playthroughs. I was glad to have the opportunity to pursue Garrus in ME2. It was the best written dialogue. Garrus was funny and nervous and kept putting his foot in his mouth. I was disappointed he didn't even get a kiss, but I still prefer this story. In fact, I did the Jacob storyline, hated it, broke up with him and then went after Garrus so I had both for one of my games. What a tramp!! LOL!!Nuveena7 13:13, July 28, 2011 (UTC)Nuveena7 @Nuveena7 Lol, I did roughly the same thing with one of my femsheps. I don't mind Jacob as a character but as a LI, it just wasn't very good. I broke that one off as well.--Iiams571 19:32, July 28, 2011 (UTC)